


Tangled Headphones

by GreetingsFromThePunderworld



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Black Parade Era Frank Iero, Coffee, Gerard punches a brick wall, Homophobia, I tried to make it funny, Let's play spot the plot gaps!, M/M, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, Past Drug Addiction, Rated for language and homophobic slurs, Rated for the bad language, Revenge Era Gerard Way, a little angsty but its not well written so, a little bit of Frerard, frank is in a band but its not really relevant, homophobic parents, i should probably stop with these awful tags, my tags are worse than slavery... unless thats a kink for you...then you do you boo..., p.s. they kiss, tags are hard and so am i jk im a girl, why are you still reading my tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreetingsFromThePunderworld/pseuds/GreetingsFromThePunderworld
Summary: Gerard meets a stranger at a bus stop, that stranger's name is Frank. Also Gerard punches a wall and doesn't regret it. Stuff progresses into more stuff.This summary is stupid, my tags are even worse and I really do apologize. The one thing I can be proud of about this fic is the spelling and punctuation. At least I did that right. This deserves to be on fanfiction.net.Shoot. Me.  I will fix this when I get better at writing.**Update: spelling mistakes should be fixed now ^^**





	1. Who Knew Punching a Brick Wall Can Bring Happiness?

**Author's Note:**

> So first things first, this is my first fic ever.  
> I realize it's not the best thing you have and ever will read so thanks for taking the time to read this.  
> Idk, I'm pretty proud of it.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> None of this actually happened. It's a fictional story. I don't know how to write a disclaimer.

 

It was a shitty day when the sun had first risen and was continuously progressing into what must have been the shittiest and most emotionally tolling day of Gerard's self-proclaimed miserable life. It is almost pathetic, as to why  missing the 6:00 am bus and Gerard's broken hand were opinionated to be worth it.

 

Waking up every day at 5:00 in the morning did not and never will appeal to Gerard.

 

But he was an adult, and this adult preferred to have a steady financial income, no matter how meager it may be.

 

Being an aspiring artist was never said to be easy, and from first-hand experience Gerard knew that was the understatement of the century.

 

After a cup of coffee made in his second-hand coffee machine which left his coffee tasting off in way Gerard could not discern, and a quick shower, this adult was out the door with a second cup of liquid joy in hand.

 

Gerard's threadbare jeans and equally worn bomber jacket did little to keep him warm from the icy bite of New Jersey's autumn air that he was all too used to.

 

Growing up not all that far from here brought up memories of a home he was no longer welcome. Gerard tended to avoid these memories. 

 

Gerard wished Mikey was there with him, but he was well aware that his little brother was preparing for the funeral of one of his only family members that had accepted him for who he was.

 

One of the two people that Gerard had loved most in the world had passed away, and he had been rather viciously informed he was not invited to his Aunts own damn funeral. This simultaneously pissed Gerard off and depressed him immensely. His parents really hated him that much. It was not a jest ion but a statement.

 

Gerard halted immediately, startled from his train of thought, a spray of frigid gutter water assaulted him as a black sedan swerved narrowly missing Gerard. 

 

Barely giving this a second thought due to fact that he had grown up in New Jersey and dealt with morons that didn't know how to drive on a daily basis, Gerard continued onwards.

 

The angst-filled young adult looked upwards at the overcast sky wondering if his brother ever thought about the time he had pulled him back preventing him from getting hit by a car when they were younger.

 

Brushing it off Gerard exhaled slowly using his gray scarf to wipe away a tear that had left a damp trail down his cheek. He then proceeded forward into the halted traffic of the two-lane road towards his destination.

 

It was already almost 6:00 am by the time Gerard arrived at his bus stop. There was a notice stating that all buses would be arriving 30 minutes behind schedule due to treacherous weather conditions, and an accident that had caused a road block.

 

Gerard wished he had another cup of coffee to warm him, but knew it to be just his luck to go get a cup and then miss his bus. He decided to wait it out.

 

Glancing down the forlorn streets of the ghost town he inhabited Gerard pulled out his out-dated phone to drown out the silence and his unwanted thoughts with some Misfits, but quickly decided that it felt more appropriate to listen to The Smiths while he waited.

 

Gerard fumbled through his pockets fishing for his only pair of headphones. He found them absent from his coat pockets where they usually resided. He was already becoming pissed at the prospect of waiting silently on the side walk for the next 30 or so undetermined minutes. His emotions were already in enough turmoil as it was.

 

Gerard pulled off his black tote from his shoulder, and unzipped it and spotted what he wanted. He pulled them out of the bag and groaned as he saw the knot they somehow had gotten into. Due to the disorganized mess known as Gerard Way his fingerless tweed gloves, a treasure he had found while exploring a local thrift store, were left on his cluttered kitchen table and know his fingers were stiff.

 

Looking up from his headphones he noticed he was no longer the sole occupant of the grimy street corner. 

 

A very short male adorned in a pair of black skinny jeans and dark hoodie. Unexpectedly the hood was up and the figure was huddling in on himself, with his back towards Gerard.

 

The artist proceeded with numb fingers in an attempt to unravel his headphones.

 

After 5 minutes or so of his spiteful endeavor against them, his fingers had completely lost all feeling. Gerard let out yet another sigh of irritation.

 

In the past five minutes, Gerard's level of irritation had risen higher than his parent's expectations.

 

In one last attempt to finish what little progress he made while untangling his headphones, Gerard had somehow managed to fling them into the street and under the wheels of the same damn sedan that had almost hit him earlier.

  
"Fuck you! damn Motherfucker!" Gerard hissed under his breath. he was not in the least bit tempted to retrieve his no doubt now broken and only pair of previously working headphones.  
The stranger was now turned facing the P O'd individual with an unreadable expression, Gerard decided that it was a mixture of shock and confusion.

 

This look did not quell Gerard's bubbling emotions, not in the least.  
"Damn Hulk, calm the hell down." The stranger said between the small mental breakdown Gerard was beginning to have.

 

Gerard was not that emotionally unstable to go bat shit crazy over a pair of headphones. He was emotionally unstable enough to though due to the excessive amounts of stress and anger piling up in his life. He needed to join a gym. 

 

The stranger's statement is what drove Gerard to punch a brick wall, and then kick it, in turn, it ruined his combat boots and his hand.

 

"Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" Gerard screamed, clutching his hand to his chest. Gerard leaned against the wall emotionally done. Heart-wrenching sobs overtook him, he didn't want to think of the past 5 years of his life,who would? That topic was ever-present in his mind especially because it was comparable to the agony he was feeling in his hand at that moment.

 

"Well, what did you expect? Punching a brick wall isn't..." The stranger's retort died on his lips as he glanced down at Gerard, noticing the emotions etched deeply into his face.

 

That is when he realized that this was not just about a pair of crappy headphones.

 

The stranger kneeled down in front of Gerard who had stopped crying and let out a small whimper when he tried to stand up straight, jarring his hand in the process.

 

"You don't look all that great at the moment, but you can call me Frank." Gingerly the stranger who now had a name, Frank, inspected Gerard's hand. "You should probably go to the hospital."

 

"Shit." Gerard exhaled again looking down at his boots avoiding looking at Frank. "M'names Gerard." He mumbled.

 

Feigning to be all right, Gerard tried standing up again, the blood rushed to his head and he stumbled forward into Frank.

 

Frank caught him easily and steadied Gerard.

 

"Yeah... I'm going to take you to the hospital now." Frank said Draping Gerard's good arm over his shoulder.

 

Gerard did not care enough to object that he was going to miss his bus and be late for his tedious work filled day. So he settled for a grunt that he hoped to be received as an affirmation to be taken to the hospital by a man wearing skinny jeans.

 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

 

The next hour was a blur of sitting in a waiting room with Frank who was continuously flirting with Gerard, making him blush and stumble over any sentences he attempted to form.

 

Not once did Frank even attempt to bring up the events that took place at the bus stop. By the end of the hour Gerard had found that he could comfortably converse with Frank, who was a Scorpio and had similar taste in movies and music as him. Frank played Guitar in a local punk rock band that Gerard had actually seen live once, that had been a great show.

 

This was notably the most Gerard had conversed with any one in months and the happiest he had been despite sitting in a washed out hospital waiting room with a broken wrist, in a plastic chair while inhaling the unsettling scent of antiseptic.

 

Gerard assumed after he actually got the cast on Frank would have fled the scene. To Gerard's astonishment Frank sat in the same crappy chair fingering through a Time magazine that advertised a mother breastfeeding with the caption that read "Are You Mom Enough?"

 

Frank looked up at Gerard who quirked an eyebrow at the magazine. Frank just smirked and tossed the magazine on an end table.

 

"So Gee, do you mind if I call you that?" Not giving Gerard time to reply continued, "How would you like to go get some coffee? On me."

 

Gerard did not give himself time to determine what this meant and the outcome it could possibly have. So he nodded, he was still avoiding eye contact with Frank.

Eyes were windows to the soul, and Gerard did not intend for anyone to get a glimpse of his currently tattered soul.

 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

On their escapade to the nearest Starbucks Frank rambled on about some b-rated horror film. Frank stopped abruptly and pulled Gerard into a Wawa, New Jerseys very own gas station.

 

Frank scanned the aisles and snatched up a pair of two dollar headphones off of the shelf along with a black sharpie. Frank handed the cashier a crumpled up $5 bill.

 

He gave them the wrong amount of change, obviously stoned or high.

 

They did not bother to correct the drugged up teen. Frank and Gerard left the store chuckling at a comment Gee had made: "Baked like a motherfuckin' cake."

 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Frank held the door to the coffee shop open for Gerard, "What a gentleman."

 

"You bet your ass I am." Frank shut the door behind them and walked up to the register. He ordered for himself and Gerard.

 

Meanwhile, Gerard had settled in a cozy corner booth watching Frank as he carried their steaming coffee to him.

 

Frank sat down in front of Gerard sliding his cup over to him.

 

Frank pulled the pair of headphones and the sharpie out of his hoodie pocket. He popped off the cap of the permanent marker and motioned to Gerard's cast "May I sign it?"

 

Gerard nodded and looked down at his cup. The scratching sound of the sharpie reminded Gerard of his job. He was thankful he at least didn't break his drawing hand. 

 

Gerard mentally went over what had happened so far today, so much had happened in so little time.

 

Frank sat back in his seat and took a long sip of his drink. Smugness emanated from him.

 

Gerard glanced down at the writing and felt his cheeks grow hot. It read "Frank Iero, Call Me" and a phone number underneath it.

 

"So..."  
Picking at the peeling linoleum of the table Gerard thought, 'Here comes the question' 

  
"About earlier..."

  
'And there it was'

  
"Are you okay?" Frank asked nervously.

 

Gerard glanced up from his coffee, he wished he hadn't. Franks' eyes were filled with compassion and understanding, the most he had seen since he last saw his aunt 2 years ago. He averted his eyes again.

 

Gerard wasn't good with his emotions and even worse with those of other people.

 

"Um... well..." Gerard started a little to high-strung for a question he had easily lied in response to hundreds maybe thousands of times. He was reminded of being high and or drunk all the time as a teenager. Teachers and classmates asked if he was okay almost daily. He wasn't and hasn't been since before high school.

 

Gerard didn't know why it was so hard to lie to Frank. Maybe it was because he actually could give a flying fuck.

 

"Of course you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Frank added quickly.

 

Gerard responded "No, it's just that it's..."

 

Frank finished for him "Complicated."

 

"Yeah, and a little personal," Gerard answered.

 

Frank looked shot down but waited patiently for Gerard's answer or lack thereof.

 

"I know you don't know me, like at all, but despite that I would like to get to know an attractive enigma such as yourself." Frank winked at the black haired man that sat across from him.

 

Gerard was flushed throughout this whole conversation, and it continued to deepen.

 

Only then, when Frank complimented him, did Gerard get enough courage to actually look at Frank for the first time in the 2 hours he had been blessed with his presence.

 

"Oh hell." Gerard breathed as he looked into Frank's eyes. They were the color of hazel and honey and the brightest thing he had seen since the headlights of the damn sedan that could have prevented him from meeting Frank, and living another day.

 

After closer inspection, he noticed Frank's eyes were ringed with smudged black eyeliner, similar to his own.

 

Frank was also almost as pale as Gerard, which is saying a lot, his artfully unkept black hair curled around his ears.

 

Gerard was left breathless after just one glance at Frank Iero.

 

It was then and there that Gerard decided he wanted to get to know this Man.

This man that wore guy liner.

This man that had a scorpion tattoo on his neck, peaking up from behind his hoodie.

This man that was so attractive he left Gerard speechless.

This man that took him to the hospital out of kindness.

  
And most importantly, this man who bought him untangled headphones.

 

"My aunt died." Gerard blurted out, as the socially inept fuck that he is. Internally cursing himself struggling for something to say to make him seem like less of an idiot.

 

Frank stared at him taken slightly aback.

 

"Sorry...it's just... I'll explain."  
Gerard launched into the anecdote known as his past "Sorry in advance, I am pretty shitty at telling stories, you might fall asleep."

 

Frank offered him a small smile "Stop apologizing, Gee." He took a slow sip of his coffee waiting for Gerard to start.

 

"Well um," Gerard was struggling for the right words to say, was he really going to give a stranger his backstory? Hey the hell not, "When I was 14 I wasn't all that sure I was the same as all the other kids, you know. Never had any crushes on girls. When I brought the subject up to my parents they dismissed me completely and told me to never talk about it again, that it was disgusting and unnatural." Gerard paused studying Franks face, he didn't find anything he didn't like. "A few years later, I was sure I didn't like girls. I got caught up with a bad crowd and things weren't too good."

 

"It was always drilled into me that there was something wrong with me, that I wasn't normal... so my parents sent me to rehab."

 

Frank was still quiet, but he nodded.

 

Gerard now had tears welling up in his eyes, "I swear I usually never cry this much." Frank looked at him dismissively.

 

"And the worst part is," Gerard chuckled darkly, "They didn't send me to rehab 'cause of the drugs... to them, not liking girls was worse than being addicted to drugs and suicidal."

 

"That's more fucked up than X-men Origins," Frank whispered.

 

Gerard laughed lightly "I'd drink to that." He took a swig of his coffee. "Anyway, when that shit didn't work for them, they decided that I wasn't their son. They said I wasn't allowed under their roof, I went to go live with my aunt until I was 18. Mikey, my little brother and my aunt were the only ones I had for the longest time."

  
The tears were falling now.

  
"I haven't seen Mikey in two years, and I haven't even talked to my parents for nearly five years now. I suppose that might be a good thing though..." Frank was still listening intently.

  
"The thing is, knowing that my aunt died and not being able to be there, let alone go to the fucking funeral. That's what hurts the most."

 

Gerard's cast free hand was resting on the table and Frank interlocked their fingers.  Franks' fingers were calloused from playing guitar, his fingernails were also painted with the sharpie.

 

"Jesus, this is the most I have talked with anyone in years," Gerard commented absent mindedly. Frank gave Gerard's hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

"I still remember the last thing my dad said to me... God, Frank it was awful." Gerard screwed his eyes shut tight as he choked out the last few words. This caused another few tears to fall down his cheeks.

 

"Hey, Gee, ... that's enough now." Gerard dried his tears with his tear-stained scarf.

 

Gerard doesn't think he has ever been more thankful for anyone before, except maybe Mikey.

 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

The waitress came over to them with a polite smile. She was rather pretty, soft features and a neat brown ponytail. Gerard had seen her here on his previous coffee runs.

 

"Good Morning. Did you find everything okay?" Frank only nodded towards her.

 

Instead of turning and leaving she stayed and said, "I just wanted to say, you two make an adorable couple." 

 

Gerard spluttered for a response "Actu- um... we arent... we're not togeth-"

Frank cut him off and responded with a simple "Thanks."

Gerard looked down at his empty cup of coffee a dark blush adorning his cheeks. The waitress smiled again before whisking their empty cups away.

"It was easier than trying to explain." Said Frank.

 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Ready?" Frank asked.

 

"Oh, yeah," Gerard answered still thoroughly embarrassed. Gerard pocketed the headphones from the table and stood up following Frank outside into the unwelcome chilly air.

 

Gerard glanced down at his phone. It did not feel like 9:30 in the morning. Gerard remembered the service he was going to miss was starting in 5 hours.

 

"Hmm, we would make an adorable couple." Frank mused.

 

Gerard's ever-present blush that was beginning to fade returned tenfold.

 

Gerard settled for a very Gerard-esque grunt as his response.

 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"I should probably call my office..."

 

"Oh yeah, go ahead." Frank made awkward motions with his hands while taking a few steps back to give Gerard some privacy.

 

Frank waited for the few moments Gerad was gone.

 

"They said they'd give me the rest of the day off," Gerard informed Frank.

 

He replied with "Cool, you must be tired, I'll walk you home."

 

"You don't have to."

 

"I will not have it, I insist. Now lead the way!" Frank exclaimed.

 

They arrived at Gerard's degenerative and run down apartment building.

 

Frank frowned, "You live here?"

 

Suddenly Gerard felt very self-conscious. Sure he lived in a shit-hole, but it was a shit-hole he called his own. "It's the best I can afford..." Meekly defending his residence.

 

Frank laughed, "Same... that's not how I meant it. I coincidentally live on the other side of this lame-ass building."

 

"Oh." Was all Gerard could manage as his pathetic response.

 

Gerard turned to leave, Frank grabbed his wrist before Gerard got more than a step away."Hey, um about earlier in the coffee shop. You didn't have to."

 

There was a momentary awkward silence.

 

"Tell me I mean. Thanks for sharing."

 

"I should be the one thanking you. I hadn't realized how much I was missing out, I should have punched a brick wall earlier if I knew I was going to meet some one as," Gerard looked at Frank from head to toe, "Smexy as you."

Frank snickered.

 

"We should do this again. I had a nice time. Well not the whole thing... I wouldn't prefer for either one of us breaking anymore limbs, You know punching bricks is not my favorite past time. I also limit myself to one visit to the hospital a week."

 

Gerard let out his unique squawking laugh. "I'll call you later Frankie."

 

"You better." Frank leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Gerard's cheek.

 

The more awkward of the two gained another bout of courage and pulled Frank in, closing the distance between their lips.

 

 It wasn't very passionate and it was awkward in a sense, but the gentle brush of Gerard's warm and coffee flavored lips against Franks sent both of their hearts fluttering.

 

When Frank pulled away Gerard was light-headed, and he felt complete for the time being.

 

Gerard waved good bye with a stupid grin on his face. An equally stupid grin on Franks.

 

All in all, Gerard was pretty happy he punched a brick wall earlier that morning.


	2. Crashing A Funeral Is Not As Exciting As You Would Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Frank's idea.  
> He never said it was a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was an emotional roller coaster.
> 
> (Warning-Offensive Content not in the fan fiction just right here)  
> I'm going to compare it to raising a child with Down syndrome, you're a little disappointed at first, and then you're kinda done with it. But you push on through and are proud despite all the flaws, in the end you love it all the same!
> 
>  
> 
> Im just gonna go consume some liquid nitrogen... or battery acid. Whichever is easier to acquire.
> 
> Any way I hope you don't find this too painful too read, cuz I know I do.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a lovely day and enjoy.

The door to Gerard's apartment slammed shut behind him with a tumultuous bang.

 

The hinges had never worked right, even more so after he had attempted to Fix-It-Felix with a hammer and screwdriver. Gerard was better categorized as a Wreck-It-Ralph.

 

He locked his front door, not for the aspect of safety but out of habit, the flimsy lock wouldn't do much to keep anyone that was adamant on breaking into his apartment.

 

Gerard bent down and untied his combat boots, sighing at the scuff marks on the toes of them. He displaced the existence if the scuff marks to their age and not by kicking a wall in a fit of sadness and rage.

 

Gerard's apartment was nothing close to special, it was actually a step up from were he had stayed during his time attending college. In this residence he wasn't sharing a room with a family of roaches and he actually had hot water running through the no doubt rusted pipes of his apartment building.

 

The drywall was riddled with stains and were probably painted white at some point, but it had faded to a worn light gray color. This left Gerard's apartment with a very depressing aesthetic.

 

At all costs necassary he avoided being locked up in his room for long periods of time. Mainly because he never got much inspiration for his work staring at stains.

 

The stains did make him wonder though...

 

The setting Gerard was in right now though had no effect on the passionate concepts he wished to transfer to paper as soon as possible. These ideas had been swirling around inside of him and inspired by the eventful morning Gerard had.

 

The artist sank down into an old chair at his cluttered desk which overlooked the extremely fascinating view of an alley.

 

Gerard tossed his jacket aside prepping himself for one of his therapeutic session's of portrayal of thought via art.

 

He unpacked his art supplies with only one hand, which was much more difficult than expected. The hand that was encased in a cast felt more like a useless stump than the functioning limb it was supposed to be.

 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

When Gerard draws he zones out of the real world and locks himself inside his brain to sift through his thoughts. Locked in his brain time is an illusion cast by those who live in the real world.

 

Over the course of the next hour Gerard had roughly drawn out a few different pieces.

 

The first two were sketches of Frank. His eyes, and his heavily inked hands had been copied onto blank parchment paper.

 

In the artists opinion they didn't turn out quite right. Gerard decided to take notice of precisely how Frank's tattoos decorated his hands and wrists when he saw him again.

 

Frank had distracted Gerard from his thinking about his aunt's funeral all morning.

 

Now that he was alone there was nothing stopping him from exploring the morbid fantasies that had been constantly darting around in his head since Mikey had made him aware that his aunt had passed.

 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Twenty minutes had passed and Gerard could not recollect very much of what had happened in the time he had lost.

 

There he sat with a rather macabre scene intricately drawn out with little reminisce as to how it came to be.

 

In faint and chaoticly yet organized lines Gerard had depicted his aunt. He had drawn the image based off of the notion of an old picture he had seen on her mantel. It had been of her and her late husband on their wedding day.

 

Gerard did not know where that picture was now, but he would have liked to see it another time to see if he had matched the beauty of it correctly.

 

Gerard had taken what he remembered from the enchanting scene in the old photo and turned it into something delightfully morbid.

 

In his drawing, a young woman, that was his aunt, lay in a black coffin, lined with a dark red fabric. Her dark ebony hair contrasted starkly with the sickly pale color of her decaying flesh. Her were rimmed with a color red that matched the coffin's lining and the bouqet of roses that lay across her chest. Her expression was even more elusive to the peace that sleep ushered.

 

Gerard felt this drawing hurl his allure of death and his fascinitation with all things nefarious in the world, over the edge. He was eathereally slipping into the abyss of his mind, thoughts of his family and worthless life barraged him like a concentrated artillery.

 

He grasped for anything to stabilize himself.

 

He remembered falling down a similar hole as a teenager. That hole had been much less superficial and ten times as daunting, it had been more of a trench then a hole.

 

Gerard was still frantically searching when he saw a pair of eyes. The drawing Gerard had just sketched of Franks eyes, figuratively hit him upside the head with the common sense-twig. (Gerard doesn't deserve to be hit with a stick.)

 

With what little sense he wielded Gerard looked down to his left hand. 

 

He read the number's off of his cast and briskly punched them into his phone.

 

It rang once.

 

Then twice.

 

On the third ring, "Iero's Mule Barn. Head ass speaking, how may I help you?"

 

"Holy fresh hell, Frank." When Gerard heard Frank's voice he forgot what he was calling for in the first place.

 

"Sorry, " Frank began, " I thought you were one of those damn telemarketers that keep trying to sell me Solar Panels. Did ya need something?"

 

"Uh, I actually... I forgot." Gerard stated sheepishly.

 

Frank had easily identified the uncertainty Gerard's voice held. "Do you want me to come over?" Frank asked.

 

Gerard nodded his head, he then realized he was on the phone a Frank could not in fact see him. "Please?"

 

"I'll be over in a minute. Floor and room number?"

 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

A loud series of knocks jolted the daze Gerard had settled into after ending the call with Frank.

 

Tediously Gerard stood up to unlock his door. He held it open wide for Frank to enter.

 

Frank looked around Gerard's apartment, "Nice crib, it's better than mine."

When Gerard had his small emotional meltdown he had knocked his art into a scattered mess on the floor. He hadn't picked them up yet and they were out in plain sight for Frank to see.

 

"Are these yours?" Frank asked motioning to the scattered papers on the floor, It was a silly question, who's else should they be?

 

Gerard was extremely self-conscious and uncomfortable when anybody aside from his agent looked at his personal drawings, the smaller man seemed to be scrutinizing the sketches he had done of Frank.

 

"I-I... I'm sorry-" Gerard spluttered looking for a justification as to why he had creepy drawings of the guy he just met hours prior dispersed across his floor.

 

"Shut up," Frank cut him off tersely. "They're beautiful."

 

"Thanks..." Gerard trailed off.

 

Mikey had decided to text Gerard at that moment, so of course this reminded Gerard of why he called Frank in the first place.

 

Once again Gerard spouted idiotic nonsense, "The funeral is in 3 hours..."

 

Frank looked quizzically at Gerard before realizing what he meant. He solemnly replied with "I see..."

 

After a moment of quick thought Frank continued, "Would you be up for crashing a shindig at tombstone city?"

 

Regardless of how disrespectful that was Gerard had been wanting more than anything to go to the "shindig at tombstone city". He just hadn't had the nerve to even think about doing something so rash by himself.

 

"To answer your question; definitely not no."

 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

 The drive to Belleville would take about an hour and half, they would make it just in time for the service.

 

Frank and |Gerard had decided to split the cost of renting a car, they coincidentally got  a PT Cruiser.

 

"How fitting, this thing looks like a damn mini hearse."

 

Gerard cracked a smile at that, "We can call it _The Corpse Carrier_."

 

"Ooh, how about _Abra Cadaver_." Frank countered.

 

Gerard and frank came up with many more names while listening to out-dated punk rock, playing eye-spy and making awful and insensitive death puns. The names mounted up to   _The Death-mobile, Undertaker 3000, The Cadaverlac, MeatWagon_ , and Gerard's personal favorite: _Kevin_. 

 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Gerard had made Mikey aware that he was going to make an appearance despite whatever interjections his parents would have.

 

The more the minutes passed the more time Gerard had thought about what an awful idea this was.

 

What was he thinking? Going to the funeral of his aunt where he would see his estranged parents for the first time in 5 years. 

 

Then again if he went he would see Mikey, face-to-face.

 

The equality of the pros and cons to this reckless decision held were extremely discerning. 

 

Gerard's body began to tingle, and he felt dizzy. Not dizzy like when he was kissing Frank, dizzy like if you ever get the flu and you've just finished emptying your guts in the toilet, that kind of dizzy. Ice replaced the warm blood running through his veins. Gerard tried to move, or speak, he tried to say something to alert the shorter man driving, but his body would not physically let him. His heart was racing a mile a minute, his breathing was shallow. Total panic overtook him. Thoughts of what his parents would say, what they would do when they saw him at the funeral... the self deprecating thoughts kept worming into his mind relentlessly.

 

"Gerard, slow down. Focus on your breathing." Gerard began to calm down as Frank talked him out of his mini-panic attack. 

 

Frank had parked _Kevin_ on the side of the road, he was still helping Gerard get a hold of himself.

 

When he was noticeably better Frank decided it was the perfect time to crack another pun. "Gee I'm dead serious, If you don't chill out, I am leaving your ass here and going to the funeral for you."

 

Completely in control now, Gerard lightly shoved Franks shoulder "I'm chilled out, now get  _Kevin_ in gear."

 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+__+_+_+_+

Frank parked Kevin in the farthest corner of the church parking lot.

  
  
He turned to face Gerard. "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

  
  
The largest smile Frank had ever seen on anyone was being worn by Gerard, that answered his question but Gerard still spoke. "It's a little too late for that now."

  
Gerard flung the door to the mini hearse open, and practically jumped into the arms of a young man that had been approaching the car.

  
  
Frank was able to identify this young man as Mikey because that is what Gerard was currently calling him.

  
  
Sure Gerard and Mikey had stayed in touch through texting and FaceTime, but it was nothing compared to being in the physical presence of each other.

  
  
The Way brothers continued their embrace for another moment, then Mikey pulled away and asked "What in the actual hell is that?" Pointing towards the parked car.

  
  
Gerard was a little confused as to why his brother was referring to a who as a what, he was very aware of the fact that Mikey was not your typical young adult so he didn't question it. "Oh that's Frank, "

  
  
"No dumbass," Mikey said in an affectionate way that only a brother can accomplish, "Well , yes that too, but that's not what I was referring to at the moment... What on Gods green Earth is... Frank... driving?"

  
  
Frank, the driver of the car answered for Gerard, " 'Sup Gerard's brother, I am driving Kevin, please refrain from insulting him anymore, he is very sensitive." The short man quipped, still sitting in the car patting the steering wheel as he spoke.

  
Mikey shook his head, Frank was now closing the driver side door and walking towards the two brothers that were standing in the thin layer of snow that blanketed the church parking lot.

  
  
Frank held out his hand for Mikey to shake, which he did, blank expression unwavering. "Nice to meet you, Frank."

  
  
"Same he-" Frank was sharply cut off with words filled to the brim with a venomous sting."What the hell are you doing here?"

  
  
Frank turned towards to see who had spat out a greeting like that. Surprisingly it was a middle aged woman whom by appearance seemed very motherly and sweet, Frank knew not to judge a book by its cover.

  
"Nice to see you too mom. Or do you not want me to call you that?" The woman sent Gerard a nasty look. He had filled his tone with a brutality matching his mothers. This slightly shocked Frank, like mother like son?

  
How could someone as adorable as Gerard contain such bitter words.

  
  
Gerard continued, "Correct me if I am wrong but you've made it very clear I am no longer your son."

  
  
Mikey interjected glaring at his mother, "Stop ma, this is a funeral for Christ's sake. Can you please act like a respective and civil human being? Just leave it."

  
  
Right now Gerard was wishing that the mother who alienated him would share the same fate as his headphones had earlier that day. Where was a black sedan when you needed one?

  
  
Mrs. Way spun on her heel, "Fine," she spat "But you are sadly mistaken if you think I'm done with you!"

  
  
When there was more distance between the three men and Mrs. Way, Frank laced his fingers into Gerard's and questioned "That could have gone worse. You good?"

  
  
Gerard brusquely nodded. "Would you mind giving us a second?"

  
  
"No problem." Frank smiled encouragingly before leaving Gerard alone with his younger brother.

  
  
"Frank seems like keeper ?" Mikey wiggled his eyebrows an eyebrow, suggesting what didn't need to be suggested.

  
  
Blushing, Gerard struggled to reply with, "No- it's... we're not... We just met."

  
  
Had Gerard really just met Frank earlier that morning? It felt like they had known each other so much longer.

  
  
Mikey responded with a hum. "And how did you manage to do this?" Gerard had completely forgotten about his temporarily crippled hand.

  
  
"What would you do if I said hitting a brick wall doesn't not hurt?"

  
  
Mikey just sighed. "I'm glad your here, I'm sure aunt Helena is too, I wish I could say the same for mom and dad."

  
  
"Me too..." Gerard trailed off.

  
  
"We should probably get going."

  
  
                                         +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
The church doors flung open widely, disrupting the hushed conversations a little more than anyone wanted. Almost everybody was staring.

 

  
Frank had joined Mikey and Gerard when they began to walk towards the front door. Gerard imagined that Frank would feel fairly uncomfortable going to a strangers funeral with someone who's family hated him.

  
  
Gerard spotted his parents carrying on a quiet conversation with people he didn't recognize. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he knew it was about him and he knew it was not good.

  
  
When his father saw gerard his face grew red, he looked like he would start yelling, but his mother held him back before he could start something in the church.

  
  
Frank bumped their shoulders together to catch Gerard's attention. "Where do you want to sit?"

  
  
"Somewhere in the back." He answered.

  
  
Mikey tapped on his brothers shoulder before they parted ways. "I should probably go explain to them a little," he pointed to their parents. "I'll see you later."

  
  
Gerard answered shortly, "Ok."

 

Mikey had reached their parents. His father was berating him as quietly as he could. Mikey didn't even attempt to explain, it would go right over his parents heads.

 

Despite being in the very back of the room it felt like everybody was staring at Gerard and Frank.

  
  
Gerard could catch a few words that had been spoken a little to loud and drifted away from the conversations that they had originated from.

  
"The poor boy... He just strayed from gods path... I feel terrible for his parents, just terrible." From Franks expression, Gerard wasn't the only one who heard these snippets of conversations.

  
  
Frank looked like he was about to say something but thankfully the priest walked onto the stage starting the service.

  
  
During the commemoration a few tears had managed to slide down Gerard's cheeks.

  
  
Gerard paid little attention to what was actually being said, his mind wandered to all the memories and times he had with his aunt. This was him paying his respects at her funeral.

  
  
Gerard was the most sad that he couldn't remember her smile, her voice and especially the last words they had exchanged.

  
  
Frank had been watching Gerard very closely drinking in all his soft features and despairing expressions.

  
  
When the first few tears fell Frank clasped Gerard's hand a little tighter.

  
  
When Gerard closed his eyes, leaning back in the uncomfortable church pew Frank wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

  
  
Gerard leaned into Franks embrace, he cleared his mind and focused on Franks scent. Frank didn't smell bad, but he didn't smell the best either. Somehow Gerard loved the smell that he couldn't quite describe.

  
  
Gerard didn't know how long he had inhaled Franks scent but he concluded it was a while, because when he looked up the service was closing to an end.

  
That was it.

 

That had been the funeral.

 

It was worth it.

 

Now the fun,part; parents.

  
  
Gerard was very tempted to slip out in the crowd of people slowly departing. Frank had convinced him to stay, to gain some closure, or give me the ol' razzle dazzle out the door and all the way back to his apartment.

  
  
When his parents had finished saying their goodbyes to their friends or family and all the people had left Gerard's father stalked over to him just barely containing his rage.

  
  
"Who do you think you are, huh?" He harshly prodded Gerard in the chest "Showing your face in this town ever again! After what you did to me. To your mother? We had to deal with so many questions from so many people. All because you aren't normal" He spat. Gerard's mother had began to cry, between her crocodile tears she urged them to take it outside.

  
  
Which they did. Gerard's father grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. Luckily it wasn't his broken arm. Where was Mikey?

  
  
Gerard knew it would be worse if he said anything in such close proximity to the angered beast that continued to scream.

  
  
His father still hadn't released his arm. His grip squeezed tighter, causing Gerard to cry out.

  
  
"Stop, let him go your hurting him!" Frank yelled, grabbing both men's arms trying to separate them.

  
  
"This doesn't concern you, you filthy fag!" His father yelled in Frank's face, he shoved Gerard into the sludgy, filthy snow. The irate man turned towards Frank.

  
  
Gerard was in shock, Frank stepped up to defend him and himself to this daunting man that was nearly half a foot taller then him.

  
  
Frank utilized the most destructive thing anyone can ever do in a fight. He smirked. He smirked right in that homophobic bastards face.

  
Frank built up his defense with a verbal attack. "You sir are an asshole. An asshole if the highest degree, indeed you are sir. This has been great and all," Frank Annunciation every syllable carefully, "but your son and I will be going now. You. Can. Eat. My. Fuck."

  
  
Frank flipped him the birdie as he assisted Gerard to his feet. Good thing they weren't in the church.

  
  
Mikey had watched the whole debacle from a distance, too shocked to assist in anyway. This... Midget... Frank had done something only one other person had ever done before. This small man who was wearing eyeliner, had put his father in his place. Aunt Helena was the only other person Mikey had ever witnessed complete this feat.

  
                                                +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
  
Gerard had hugged and said goodbye to Mikey before their quick departure, "Promise to call me later." He had said. Gerard responded with a nod.

  
  
Frank drove in silence away from Belleville New Jersey for ten minutes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you stay." Frank whispered.

  
  
For the first time since they got in the car Gerard looked away from the window. "Don't you dare be sorry. That was probably the one and only thing that could have fixed this." Gerard motioned to his head. 

 

He continued with, "I am so happy that we did something so impulsive, I knew it wouldn't have ended well anyway. I didn't get their acceptance or even closure, and I wasn't looking for that. It's more like I needed something to interrupt my routine, you know? Take a side road on the path my life had been set on. So don't you dare be sorry. Thank you, Frank." Gerard finished his little tirade with a huff.

  
  
Frank smiled and removed his gaze from the long expanse of road ahead of them. He looked at Gerard, whom was a little flustered. "Ok."

  
  
"Now turn on the fucking radio." Gerard pouted and Frank complied.

  
  
_Radiohead_ filled the car with a song very applicable to this situation. 

  
  
Frank began singing along slightly off key, "But I'm creep, I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here?"

  
  
Gerard started sing the words to," I don't belong here. I don't care if it hurts, I want to have control."

  
  
"Well fuck me... Yes that is an offer. Not only are you hot as hell it's self, but you can draw and sing like a motherfucking angel." Frank claimed. Gerard profusely blushed, they both continued singing The songs they knew at the top of their lungs.

  
  
                                                +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Gerard smiled to himself as he sat on his worn and moth eaten couch. Frank had left nearly an hour ago.

  
  
They made plans to meet at the coffee shop again later that week.

  
  
Gerard was promptly comparing his life to a tangled pair of headphones.

  
  
The interlaced mess of distressed thoughts and feelings that had settled in Gerard's head years ago was finally beginning to untangle. Gerard suspected that Frank was the one who had began to pick at the tangled clutter, and was going to be the one able to untangle it completely.

  
This notion overjoyed Gerard. He glanced at the sublime sketch he had just finished of Franks hands. The beauty Gerard had captured in a simple sketch was indescribable. 

  
For once in his life he wasn't thinking about his parents or his aunt or his job. He wasn't really thinking if anything now.

  
  
Gerard plugged in the headphones Frank had given him. _Radiohead_ played softly while Gerard settled into a content daze staring blankly at the mottled ceiling if his crappy apartment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer to write than i thought. Thanks for reading. btw the song they were singing was Creep by Radiohead.
> 
>  
> 
> Honestly why is there this much space? its very liberating. I shouldn't have this much space to express my tomfoolery in. 
> 
>  
> 
> Im really immature.
> 
>  
> 
> And tired.
> 
>  
> 
> But mostly immature.
> 
>  
> 
> ╚═( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)═╝  
> ╚═(███)═╝  
> ╚═(███)═╝  
> .╚═(███)═╝  
> ..╚═(███)═╝  
> …╚═(███)═╝  
> …╚═(███)═╝  
> ..╚═(███)═╝  
> .╚═(███)═╝  
> ╚═(███)═╝  
> .╚═(███)═╝  
> ..╚═(███)═╝  
> …╚═(███)═╝  
> …╚═(███)═╝  
> …..╚(███)╝  
> ……╚(██)╝  
> ………(█)  
> ……….*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading. Constructive Critisism is appreciated.
> 
> I was thinking about ideas for another chapter or two.  
> Funeral Crasher's: Gee and Frank  
> If anyone reads this and wants me to write what I had in mind more just lemme know and I will write another chapter eventually.
> 
> but irdk
> 
> you should stop reading this now cuz im just shitting around.
> 
> THERE IS A LOT OF SPACE IN END NOTES! It makes me happy.
> 
> i am very weird. its becoming an issue in daily life.
> 
> I
> 
>  
> 
> should
> 
>  
> 
> not
> 
>  
> 
> be 
> 
>  
> 
> allowed
> 
>  
> 
> to 
> 
>  
> 
> have
> 
>  
> 
> this
> 
>  
> 
> much
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> freedom.


End file.
